For Once United
by Ginyus
Summary: Gaea is asleep but her monsters avenge her. years of rebuilding has finally paid off. now alliances are strengthened and war is announced. people will die in the crossfire. help from unknown mythologies will come in handy and things are not always as they seem. no flames please. please review.  drama cuz of annabeth and yeah.  contains A Of C.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody this is my first story. I know it's kinda short but come on cut me some slack. I am looking forward to those Great and critical reviews. Just tell me what to put in the story and i'll do it. oh and Ben, i hope you like the story. rated T for bad words and Annabeth and Percy make out. YEAR:2011 real life, YEAR 2008 story.**

* * *

><p>For Once United<p>

Chapter One: The Fallen Warrior

Percy's Point of View

Ah, the streets of Manhattan. What a beautiful place to be. The sink of the road, the cursing drivers. Especially those huge monsters chasing you. You see, I was just minding my own business, killing a couple of monsters when this goddamn horde showed up. Sorry, Godsdamn. Let's back up. I am Percy Jackson. That's right the son of sea god. you think this life is awesome? You think that being able to morph water at your will and killing bloodthirsty monsters are cool? Well you might be the most stupidest person I ever met. Today I was out kidnapping a couple of demigods to be sent to Camp Half blood. And to you who think I meant that jokingly, well you're wrong. Their parents are okay with it (mortal and immortal.) Some are sad their children are leaving a giving nest to go into a world of mortal danger, but still they let them go (anything to get rid of them I say.) The children on the other hand face me and others with downright hostility. Let me give you a piece of advice. Never, EVER, try to help an Aphrodite girl try to pack her clothes. I still can't sit down right. Today I made a big hit. 5 friends, all demigods. Well kind of. There was a 16 year old boy whose father was Poseidon. And his younger sister of 12 who was a daughter of Athena. The others were about the same age. They were Hecate, Hades (he finally came out of the closet and married an undertaker. The girl kind, not the… whatever), and an unknown. We went through the streets of Manhattan and got near my Porsche. My stepdad gave it to me for an 18 birthday present.

"Step into my golden chariot" I gestured to the inside of the car.

"Um, are we going to fit in there?" The son of Poseidon, Mark asked. I had asked Leo and the other Hephustes kids to fix my ride so I could have it like Chiron's wheelchair. In this case the Porsche is a limousine on the inside.

"Yes you can fit in there." I laughed. "Brother, you first." the boys all looked at me as if I dropped an A-bomb on them.

"That's right I forgot to tell you! Mark you're my brother, get in there." I saId quickly. Now Mark looked at me as if I dropped an A-bomb on him, then rolled him over with a tank. I sighed and grabbed the scruff of his neck throwing him in the car. The rest piled in not wanting to go the way Mark did. An arrow whizzed over my head.

"Not again." I sighed. I took out Riptide my sword/pen and ran toward the threat. There was one of those snake ladies, uh what were they called? I was never good wit names. I chopped her right in half easily. There was a rumble. A horde of monsters were running toward me. There were telekhines, snake ladies, and was I seeing double? There were two Minotaurs. I ran to the car.

"Mark! You're 16 right?" I screamed.

"Well I-"

"Good, here you go." I tossed him the keys and ran. I feel bad leaving him alone with the burden of four demigods, but if they make it, I will tell everyone at camp about his courage. I was not abandoning them, no I was taking the monsters attention away from them. Luckily it worked. An arrow pierced my shoulder.

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed. But still I ran. My vision went blurry, I took out the arrow, I was nearing Brooklyn now. The river! That's were I'll go! I hopped in the murky, disgusting water. It worked a little bit but still not the best. I propelled myself to the other side of the river. Some thing made me go to the east of the river. There was an abandoned warehouse there. My footsteps slowed. I was dragging my feet now. NOOO! I pulled my head up, and ran. I came to a warehouse. I ripped the garage door. I climbed inside. This is were I die. This is my last stand. I will fight here. Inside the warehouse. my breath came more evenly now. I sat down. Let me rest. My eyes were closing. NOO. I snapped awake. I thought of Annabeth. No I had to stay awake. I couldn't. I had to remember! Her curly blond hair, her stormy gray eyes, her soft lips. I remembered that night on the beach. Our first official date. When I came back from Calypso's island. Her teary eyes. She was thinking about me. The ring was heavy in my pocket. I felt a presence above me. Blond hair. Blue eyes. I chanted a Greek funeral prayer as she and another picked me up from there.

"Annabeth" I murmured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Darkness<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those who have read. I have one question. WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW! HUH? I AM NOT PUTTING ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL I GET AT LEAST TWO REVIEW! was i yelling throughout that whole thing?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody. This is me again. I'm *&$%! mad at you guys for not reviewing! I only got one review and that was from my friend! So I'm like what the &*):#4! REVIEW! Oh and you guys will have to read all Rick Riordan children's books to get this story. **

#$%#&n disclaimer: I don't own the f***n PJO or HoO or KC

Chapter Two: At Long Last We Meet

Sadie's Point of View

My date with Walt was going just posh before a god (whom I also liked and shared my first kiss with) showed up. So this is how it went. I was having a great time with Walt. Obviously he was nervous, I mean wouldn't you be to if you were about to propose? SHHHH, I'm not supposed to know, but come on, it's so obvious. I mean yesterday I saw him with a velvet case in his hand. DUH! And he must have told Carter, cause Carter keeps giving me these looks and smiling as if 'I know a secret and you don't, ha ha.' Men, pah! So there we were, him sweating the Pacific Ocean, and me acting like it's all right. And then there he was. Anubis. God he is hot. But I am with Walt now. Walt fell out of his chair startled by the god's sudden appearance. I fought the urge to laugh.

"Sadie-" Anubis started.

"Anubis wha-"

"No time, there's a demigod in your warehouse and he's dying, I was the only one who gave a damn to tell you… guys." he said the last bit with a look at Walt (whose sweat evaporated from the heat of anger in his face)

"You lost me at demigod." I said bewildered.

"I-I-uh Just get down there!" Anubis finally remembered how annoying I could be. Great the best night of my life just turned into a rescue mission for some weirdo camping out in our warehouse while he's dying. The nerve! Then I heard the rumble.

"What the-?" I wondered

"Just go, I'll take care of them" Anubis gestured in a shooing motion.

"Who-?"

"GO!" His hands began to glow. I didn't want to see the rest. I ran down to the warehouse calling to Carter as I went. Great, just great

The boy as lying on the floor, moaning something like "monkey breath, monkey breath" I know I'm not supposed to think these things but gods he is HOT. I must've said something because Carter gave me a venomous look.

"What I'm just saying," I spoke defensively "even the others are starting to notice." Our trainees had been looking out the windows of the Great Room. Carter was downright MAD when he heard about Anubis crashing our date.

"What is this chap saying anyway? Monkey breath?" I asked as we carried him into the infirmary.

"Don' you know? He's saying 'Annabeth, Annabeth. He's thinking about his girl as he's dieing. Admirable." Carter said fairly shocked.

"Hmmm. Too bad." I muttered. Cater looked like he was about to punch me.

"Calm down, It was a joke." I barked. Maybe it was maybe it wasn't. "Who is he anyway?"

"I don't know let's check." Carter dropped him suddenly, pushed him over and grabbed his wallet. That's … not my brother. He is never eager to snoop around peoples stuff, what got into him?

"It say's here guy is Percy Jackson, he's 19 years old, here is a picture of Annabeth," as he said that he raised his eyebrows slightly then showed me the picture. "and here's a brochure for a Camp Half-Blood." he said the last bit with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe he's a Camp Director?" I hoped that this 19 year old doesn't go to some camp for 9 year olds.

"Nope, it says here that the camp is led by ca guy named Chiron." Carter's eyebrows were definitely trying to escape his face. "They do some pretty weird stuff there."

"Um, aren't we supposed to get him to the infirmary?" I asked.

"Oh… yeah." Carter and I picked him up and shuffled to the infirmary. We opened the door. And waddled in.

"Oh hi Sadie, Carter, how-" Jaz started,

"No time," Carter grunted, "fix him." Whoa. That was the line. In fact that was so far over the line the line was a dot to him. Jaz raised her eyebrows.

"All right." Jaz inspected "This here, that there, ooh that was good shot." she muttered.

"So, can you fix him?" I asked.

"Oh yes with a healing spell. What I'm worried about is that he isn't Egyptian." Jaz pointed out.

"Just get on with it." Carter snapped.

"All right, all right." Jaz started chanting. She pointed her wand at is wounds. Suddenly his head jerked up.

"Damn you Osiris." he fell back on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I'm not that mad at you anymore. I am mad that I didn't get much reviews but what can you expect? I'll probably write a Son of Neptune story and a Mark of Athena. It's all right if you give me a critical review, just PM me if you want to tell me what to do with the story. I don't want any spoilers. Pleaese review! THANKS. REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I own all the people in this chapter! But I don't own PJO. ****LLL**

Chapter 3

3. I Kill my First Monster

Svengal's point of view.

It was all going fine that day. I had escaped from the orphanage that day and I took my handmade sling with me. Never again would I be sent to detention for getting into fights.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

_My raspy breathing carried all throughout the Minnesota forest. It was so freakin COLD! I can't stand it anymore. The cold bit at my nose, it turned my face red. I slumped forward. I landed on my face. So cold. All of a sudden a warmth came over me. I mean it was cold, but not the freezing cold I thought it was. Hmm, weird. This had been happening to me for some time. Ever since my 16__th__ birthday. That day the only friend I had broke up with me. Damn her. It's not like it was easy making friends for me with my name and all. Svengal. God I hate whoever my mom was. CLANG. Black. Nothing at all. Till I woke up. And this is where I am now._

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

"Wha-" A hand clamped over my mouth.

"It's best they don't know you're awake yet." My vision cleared. There was a brunette leaning above me. She was pretty. Actually she was beautiful. Ah, who am I kidding, she was HOT. Her face was perfectly aligned. Her straight brown hair flowed down her head to her shoulders where it rested. An absent-minded, muffled "Who?" came out of my mouth but I had a feeling _I _didn't say it. See this happens to me a lot. At formal dances I would be wolfing down food with my girlfriend acting like she didn't know me. I try to be nice and formal but it's like every time I try I end up making a crack that nobody gets. If only I could start over. Wait a minute, where am I? I tried to get up expecting no resistance. She pushed me down hard.

"Sønn av en tispe, sit down!" she cursed, "Do you think you're my first patient?" seeing the surprise in my eyes she stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you 'kriger.'" she apologized sarcastically using the Norse word for warrior. Wait, how did I know that?

"Where the hell am I?" I meant to say. What I said was "Hvor i helvete er jeg?" Whoa…what am I speaking?

"Phhhht, new kids. You are related to a Norse warrior's family. A Norse god will choose you and you will be blessed by them. Say you're blessed by Thor. You will gain an expert blacksmith power and you will receive a war hammer as a present from the gods." She explained even though I didn't understand a word she said "Or maybe you're blessed by Odin. Your spear will never miss it's mark and you'll probably be made Jarl." She said the last fact with dreamy eyes. I hope I'm blessed by Odin.

"Okay." I accepted. She must've been taken aback.

"Okay? That's all?" She said, "Usually these noobs are pretty scared at what goes on." I pulled out an amulet from under my shirt.

"That would explain what this is." Actually I had no idea how that connected with anything she said, but you know… I wanted to impress her. The amulet was a carefully carved wolf whose neck looked like it was bound to the chain around my neck.

"Fenrir." She said with a short intake of breath. She narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?" I smiled.

"I am Svengal, of the North Minnesota School and Orphanage. Nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand. She shook it warily.

"Auburn Runedaughter, of the Undarik colony. I'm a healer. My dad is the famous Rune. He predicts the future." I felt like she should say more. It felt like she stopped in the middle. Maybe she was hiding something.

"Is the boy ready yet, Auburn?" An old cracked voice called throughout the room. That was the first time I noticed the room. It was made like a cabin. Then I realized, it was cabin. It looked big. There were 12 beds in this room alone. The door was open and I saw people outside. I realized this girl had her own room. And that old voice must be Rune.

"Yes, Father." Auburn concluded my suspicions. I tried to get up but I fell almost immediately. A sharp pain went through my head.

"Wait Svengal that blow to the head took you bad. You have to walk slowly." she explained. "Here, lean on me." I leaned on her a little bit but not to much I couldn't walk but I didn't want her to be crushed under my weight. We walked to a separate room. It was relatively small. The room had pictures and scrolls everywhere. There was a thin trail between the scrolls. We stayed in the doorway. There was no sight of Rune. A trapdoor opened right in front of us. There was a dark stairway. We started walking down. Me with a surprised face, her with a casual one.

"Aah, you're ready." I saw an old man with a large white beard with a walking stick come to the doorway. The room was nothing special. It was underground so the walls were rock. There was a desk in the middle where several scrolls rested. There was a wall length map where push pins were located. There was another man in the room. How could I miss him before? He was huge, muscular and tall. Then I realized he was a little taller than me and we had the same capacity of muscles. He had a medium beard even though he looked only 17. Same as me. He had a giant two sided war hammer at his side. Auburn went kinda crazy.

"Oh, hi Erak, I didn't know you were here." She gushed dropping me.

"Oof." I fell to the floor. The guy Erak thought this was funny because he started laughing hard.

"Just planning raids on Icelanders and gas stations Auburn." Erak wiped his eyes as I tried to get up. God I hated him. Gods, sorry. "About the Mule Ball, would you like to accompany me there?"

"She will do nothing of the sort." Rune interjected quietly.

"Dad I-"

"_She will do nothing of the sort!"_ Rune was on the breaking edge. I think he went past the breaking edge. With a "Harrumph" Auburn turned and left the room.

"Erak, we will follow this discussion later." Rune told Erak. With a nod at me and Rune he left the room.

"Not the Politest person here, is he?" I said when I heard the trapdoor slam.

"You'd be surprised," Rune said with a chuckle. He gestured to a chair that wasn't there a second ago "sit." After I and Rune sat down, Rune said.

"I am Rune." He started out. "The Skald of the area. I will be running some tests with you. To see who will bless you and so you will have early training. So," He showed me a map of Northern Minnesota. "This is Northern Minnesota, this is our colony," He pointed to a house on the map with the colony name on it, "here is an enemy colony," he pointed to a skull and crossbones on the map, "How do you attack?" I looked at the map for long hard minutes. All of a sudden, I went into a complicated attack plan that (not to brag) would fool the greatest military minds of the modern century. With every sentence Rune's eyes gained more and more altitude till they looked well above his receding hairline (Which looked strange with his large beard.)

"Well, that was a very original thought. Most Norseman Kriger battle plans are 'Everybody ready. Follow me!' but that was very complex and sophisticated. You have the build of a warrior but the mind of a Skald. If you don't mind I would like to keep you as my secret apprentice." I thought about what he said.

"Why secret?" I asked. It all seemed a bit too confusing for me. He looked at me very melancholy.

"The Skandians respect me only in fear, otherwise the one I have been blessed by, Bragi, isn't a well respected god. Skalds are kept around for entertainment nothing more." Rune explained with sad eyes. "Sometimes we are used as a battle planner for important things, otherwise we are pretty much nothing to the Norsemen. The thought of a warrior training as a Skald is out of the question."

"Why are Norseman in Minnesota instead of Iceland or Norway?"

"Have you ever head of western civilization?" Rune asked.

"Yeah but I never understood the concept." Rune described Western civilization. **(A/N For explanation read TLT.) **We spent he rest of the day talking about Norse mythology and battle strategies and Vikings. At some point in the conversation I asked Rune

"What's the difference between Norse and Icelandic?" Rune turned quiet.

"Many years before, a couple warriors started planning against the colony of Nordstinkriker. The warriors numbers grew and they soon broke away from the colony. This was in 1200. Now the people that broke away arecaed traitors. The Icelander's mythology is old and solemn now. We are still hated among their people. The Norse ar-" His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He got up and walked toward me. I was freaking out already, but when he leaned forward and grabbed my collar and pulled me up to his face? I needed to chage my underwear. He started whispering.

_The sacrafice of the god Tyr _

_compared to this boy is only mere_

_The Frenrir wolf shall rise_

_To slaughter the boy, he shall take his prize_

_A unition of many nations_

_A statue made in dedication_

_A traitor shall rise among the Norse_

_Sadness of heart of that who rides the horse_

_Many people die in war _

_The Valkries Shall rise once more_

He slumped to the ground. I picked him up and placed him on the chair I was sitting in. He was still unconscious. I'm screwed. The day I come here the Skald get's possessed? I know Norse people are supersticous, I mean you read that everywhere. I'll be lucky if I'm not executed. Rune jerked his head up.

"Rune! I thought you were-"

"What did I say?" Rune looked at me thoughtfully. His eyes were anxious

"You said something about a wolf called… uh… Fred, and Valkries?"

"What did I say exactly?" I knew he was on the verge of yelling. I told him all he said.

"Bloodshed, not the best thing. But it did say something about unition, that's good. The boy blessed by Tyr, hmm, we haven't had a Tyr child in 50 years. Frenrir is bad too. Well we ought to bring this up with the War Council. They'll love the part about the Valkries. HA!" Rune thought to himself.

"Who… what… what was that?" A bull horn blew.

"Dinner! You'll be blessed tonight. Hopefully." Rune whooped

I made my way out of the cabin. I looked around. One word. DAMN! There were huge giants and dragons circling overhaed and, and, wel you get it. There were people too but they talked to the giants like they were their best friends. I followed Auburn to a long giant castle/house thing.

"The Great Hall." Auburn grunted. She was still mad about her Rune and Erak. I felt an impulse.

"Would you like to go to this Mule Ball with me?" I felt like an idiot. I'm so stupid! I couldn't even look at her. She laughed. Great, rejected again.

"Um… sure, why not." I must have looked too surprised because she laughed again. "Svengal, copared to everyone else here, you're a saint. I mean, others would grab my arm and say 'you're comin to the Mule Ball with me!' Erak was only nice in front of my dad. Of course I'll go with you." I hadn't even realized we had walked into the Great Hall. When I did, Auburn told me to go to the space in front of a raised dais. She tok a seat in front of everybody. There was a man on a throne. He wasn't old, but he was older than me. I kneeled.

"So you're the one my men mistook for a spy. Then they realized you were only armed with a whip and stones!" everybody laughed. He had my sling in his hand. I raised my hand slightly, like in grade school.

"Actually…" I didn't know what to call him. Your majesty? Your honor? Lord? Then I realized he had a spear by his side. _"Or maybe you're blessed by Odin. Your spear will never miss it's mark and you'll probably be made Jarl." _Auburn said that. He was a Jarl. "Jarl, that is a sling. If you would give me I would love to demonstrate." The Jarl laughed hard.

"A polite boy! We've NEVER had one of those! Here boy, show me." He tossed me the sling.

"And the stones, if you will." I asked. One of the gaurds braught the bag of stones. I looked around the room for a target. There were bearded men with spears, axes, hammers. Their horned helms lied by their sides. There were a couple boys by the door. It had a small window. One of the boy's head was very close to it. I started swinging, but m target was a spear a man was holding. There was a flash of teeth outside. I quickly changed my target to the window and released the stone. It flew straight hitting the window. The boy jumped back with a yelp. I felt a huge fist around my jaw. I flew back to the wall.

"You son of a troll maiden! You think you can show off your marksmanship by almost killing my youngest son!" He unsheathed his sword. "I'll show you." he raised his sword.

"DAD WAIT!" A voice rang out. Jarl stopped in mid swing. The sword was a heavy broad head, to stop in mid swing like that takes great reflexes. Even though there were no scars on his face, I knew, this was a battle-hardened fighter. He looked to the door. There was a creature outside. Three of the Vikings closest to the door pulled it inside. There was an intake of breath. This thing was the ugliest beast ever. It had giant tusks and claws that would rip through armor. It's hide was a sickly green and there was blood trickling down his face.

"The Grendal." The Jarl looked excited. He narrowed his eyes and looked at me. "How did you kill her?" The only thing I could think of was

"That thing's a her?" Everybody burst out laughing. Even the Jarl cracked a smile.

"Does it matter? He saved my life, dad, he should have a reward!" the boy was no more than ten but he carried an aura of power around him.

"Of, of, of course! You will have… a house! And the newest serving girl! That is an act of kindness here you know." The Jarl stammered. The boy still looked at him expectantly.

"And a sword?" The Jarl tried.

"Now that's more like it! Erak could you go down to the dwarves ine and get the best one there? Here," the boy tossed Erak a pouch of coins "that should do it." Erak's face was priceless, but he knew better than to refuse. He kneeled quickly

"Yes Nils." Erak ran outside. A scream went throughout the Great Hall. It was from Auburn. There was a bloody hand above my head. It disappeared a few seconds later. I racked my mind for what that meant. Odin's spear never missed it's mark, Thor had a giant hammer, and… oh crap… Tyr's hand was ripped off by the Frenrir wolf. I was destined to die before the end of this year.

"Now's not the time to think about these things. Let's eat!" Jarl said loudly. As soon as he said it the floorboards in the middle of the room split into the form of a long table.

"Norganset! Where are you chap?" Jarl yelled. A well built man stepped out. He held a lyre in his hand. "Tell us the tale of Nidud the Cruel!" the man nodded and sat down. He began singing. **(A/N to the tune of Stairway to Heaven) **

"I landet de fattige, det er en mann somm fremfor alt elsket hans arbied av en smed. Kongen var grusom og så kongen så…" I tuned out. His sining was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, but I was too sad to think about anything. A man led a pretty brunette toward me.

"Here you go son, your own servin' girl. You don' know how lucky ya ar, this is a pretty one." the man went away

"Hi." I said awkwardly, "I'm Svengal."

"Hi, I'm Piper."

**I know I haven't gotten to update this for a long time and I'm sorry. So I wrote this song**.

**I haven't been updating lately **

**Cuz I aint got no reviews lately**

**I gotta heartache for reviews**

**NOW REVIEW OR DIE, POOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another CHAPPIE this one I had to think a lot about who's point of view to do it of. It's kinda short but I'm gonna update sooner. **

**Okay so this is the character list**

**Son of Poseidon: Mark**

**Son of Hades: Ricky**

**Daughter of Athena: Sydney**

**Daughter of Hecate: Betsy**

**Unknown dude: Ajax (DUDE=GUY, FOR ALL IDIOTS OUT THERE)**

**Oh and the people know they are what they are cuz their parents told the peeps. **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MA POLL, AN REVIEW, TANKS!**

I get Hijacked by my Vice Principal

Mark's POV

Oh yeah, getting driving lessons from a know-it-all 11 year-old is just great. Especially if most of the lessons included 'Watch out for that building!' 'No your other left!' 'That's a _red_ light, color-blind!' and so on. So this is what happened, some guy came to my house with my sister's friends (and one enemy) and said that my dad was some 3,000 year old barnacle encrusted _GOD. _Like my life isn't troubling enough. Being a 16 year old reject isn't easy. I mean, I'm the stupidest guy in school, anyone who used to like me in grade school, hates me now cause they see how stupid I am. I'm no good at football, so I'm not a jock. I've been almost kicked out of school a billion times. The only person who helped me get out of trouble was my Vice Principal Mr. Underbush. He tells me to call him Grover, and that it's okay, that's what I'll be calling him soon. Yeah he's creepy. He also has this leg problem so he has crutches. So, then the guy just give's me the keys and runs. The last thing I saw was this guy shooting at the guy with a bow and arrow. Then he turned and looked at me. I mean right at me. He had half his face in mask and he had blonde hair. His cowl was lain back. Is eyes were piercing black. His clothes were pitch black. He mouthed one thing before he was out of sight. Mark Anthony Johnson. My name. My full name. The name I never told anybody. Yay, I have a stalker. So get this, I was driving and my sister was telling me instructions she got from her laptop. It was a miracle there were no cops in the street today. Then I saw my Vice Principal. He was on the sidewalk smiling at our car. Then he frowned when he saw me. Thanks. He pulled out his reed pipes and blew a single note. Everyone in the car stopped what they were doing. Even the car stopped. He hopped over. My sister in the front seat pulled down the window.

"Where's Percy?" He asked me in a worried tone.

"Wait, you know that guy?" Sydney (my sister) interrogated Mr. Underbush about the guy who came to our house.

"Yeah, scoot over." he said climbing in the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on?" I was bewildered that my Vice principal just climbed into my car! Sorry, Percy's car.

"Don't worry Mark Anthony, I mean all the best." Mr. Underbush told me creepily.

"Um… Mr. Underbush… get out." I said as nice as that statement could be. He just sighed and said

"I didn't want to do this." He pulled out his reed pipes and played a couple notes. Vines started growing around the kids I was escorting to the camp place.

"Hey, what the-!" Ricky started. I felt a sharp point on my neck. The others were completely engulfed save their head. I looked down at what was pricking me. It was a knife. My Vice Principal was hijacking the car.

"Go." a single worded command can go a long way. I sped down the road until we reached a turning thingy. It was overlooking the Atlantic Ocean.

"Don't turn, keep going straight." Mr. Underbush told me.

"Are you crazy! We're al gonna die!" Betsy yelled. Mr. Underbush just gave her a sad look and said

"Betsy you of all people should have been able to get out of those vines by now."

"What?" We all said at once. Mr. Underbush turned back to me.

"Mark, see that red button?" Mr. Underbush asked.

"Yeah."

"You know in those movies where you never press that red button?"

"Yeah."

"Press it."

"I-I-"

"_Press it_." I pressed it right as we were about to hit the embankment that separated us from Atlantic ocean. So this is it. This is my death. Suddenly the car's tires became bigger. They engulfed the entire car. We landed kinda hard but at least we didn't sink rock bottom. I pushed on the acceleration to go forward. The car didn't do anything.

"It doesn't work like that." Mr. Underbush told me.

"Then how does it work?" I was getting pissed at this guy.

"Think of the car moving through the waters. Think of it moving slowly forward." As he was saying it I closed my eyes and thought this. It was easy. I felt this lurch and stopped.

"That was very good. We must've went 20 yards before you stopped. Okay try it again. This time imagine it going faster. Don't stop if it lurches. Just go." So I closed my eyes and imagined it going. It must've been half an hour before heard a thud.

"Okay, you can stop now." Mr. Underbush whispered to me. I opened my eyes. We were on a beach. There was a camp-ish in the distance. The campers were shooting arrows at targets and sword fighting. My boy instincts acted up and it went 'COOOOL' my little-sister-protectiveness acted up and it went 'is this legal, are they wearing protective armor, are those bows strung right?' There was a pretty girl on the beach, but she was way too old for me. She walked over looking upset over something. She had this sort of military like look and she had gray eyes. _like Sydney. _Mr. Underbush hopped out quick and told her something. She started crying. Then she quickly wiped them away and regain her military look that she had before. She came over

"Come on, let's go." she said in a gruff voice. I came out.

"Hello?" Sydney said, annoyed. The girl took out a knife and slashed open all the vines.

"I'm Annabeth, welcome to Camp Half Blood, we are here to ensue your safety and train you for the modern world, yada yada yada. Our directors aren't here at the moment so I'll be your tour guide." Then Annabeth went around and showed us cabins. She showed all of us our cabins. Ricky didn't have one, but he did have a shack were this boy with an aviators jacket was hanging out.

"So, Dad finally brought me a sibling!" He said "Hi, I'm Nico." Ricky was bewildered. Betsy's was a stone one were these kids were shooting fireballs out of their mouth. _She'll fit right in _I thought. She half smiled when she left Sydney off. She put Ajax **(A-JAX not I-AX) **at a cabin here kids were placing shaving cream in place of frosting on cupcakes. As soon as they saw us the tried to stash their stuff away fast. _Umm a bit late guys._

"If the Stolls offer you cupcake, say no." Annabeth said seriously. I laughed. I guess the Stolls were those identical twins I saw. Then Annabeth led me to a cabin closest to Long Island Sound (she told me that was where we were.) **(A/N I am too lazy to explain, You know what it looks like) **When we went inside there were two sets of bunks. Se led me to one of the sets and set down my stuff. She took a deep breath and said

"Welcome home." and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called. "I know something is troubling you. It's about that Percy guy isn't it."

"Why you little…" she started out, then she took another deep breath and said "Well I guess I can tell you. That guy? Percy? He's my boyfriend. Well a couple weeks back I felt like our relationship wasn't going anywhere. I told him this and we got into a fight. I went to my friend Jason for comfort. He was dating too. I cheated on Percy. And now I'm pregnant and-" I put two and two together.

"and it might not be Percy's baby."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN. Awkward enough for ya? I lik it awkward. Sorry it was short, I usually slack off until Friday, then I realize HOLY CRAP IT"S BEEN TWO WEEKS! So I hurry to finish it and… here we are! I got a riddle for ya whoever finds out gets a sneak peek CAUTION: IT IS HARD -)-20-8-18-5-22-9-23-5-18- = 19-sneak peak. I gave the last part away cause I nice. CHECK out ma freakin POLL**

**Ginyus Signing out! GOOD NIGHT CHICAGO!**

**P.S. REVIEW! DAM IT **


	5. sorry

**Hello the people of fanficton! I am sorry I haven't updated lately. Not a lot of people checked out my poll, and not a lot of people reviewed. My computer crashed I can't update. I am writing this form my fone. Please review, and I have an idea. What if, the monsters started breeding, so there are like 6 minotaurs! Or 4 hydra! That be cool ey. And when they reach their second or third generation they lose their evilness and go to Camp half blood! And what bout dis, demititans! Children of the titans! Well whatever you want put it in your review. I am **_**NOT**_** abandoning the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI guys I haven't updated lately cause ma computer broke down so don't scream at me. I don't like haters. I wanna shout out to a new good friend of mine and an advisor for this story, **_**EllaIncarnate**_**! Yeah… whooo… okay then. She gave me the idea of a family of hydras. Also, just so you know I'm gonna add the SOC or soldiers of chaos, and all the dead heroes that passed Elysium are in it. Also an unexpected kid. So sorry bout the long authors note but here's the new Mini chappie! **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the one and only, slow writer, RICK RIORDAN!**

5. The one who lived

The lone man watched from the building. _Good_. He thought, _he is going there. _The man watched patiently as the illusion of monsters chased Percy Jackson towards Brooklyn. The man had half his face covered in a mask. His sandy blond hair hung down to his cheek. He was wearing a pure black short robe with black pants underneath. His pale face stuck out against the black clothes. Almost out of nowhere, 3 warriors assembled. They were clad in black and carried spears with long swords at their waist.

"Ládo̱na thánato. Is he gone?" the biggest one asked.

"You challenge my skill, _blacksmith." _Ládo̱na thánato asked calmly without turning his head.

"No… no… I-I."

"Because I am not afraid to make an example of you." The blacksmith knelt.

"No sire."

"Ládo̱na," asked the pretty black haired girl "Did we have to injure him? I mean if Chaos wants him alive doesn't he need to be in his best shape?"

"Don't worry Di Angelo, Thoth will heal him." Ládo̱na thánato was soft on this girl.

"But, what are the chances he'll die?" Bianca Di Angelo asked

"Hmmmm, 85%." Ládo̱na thánato thought about the poison he put on the arrows. "All I hope is that Osiris keeps his promise." The third finally spoke.

"Of course, just to be sure Jackson is truly in pain when he reaches the Egyptians," she pulled out her bow and with one swift motion hit Jackson in the shoulder. The soldiers sat calmly throughout the whole endeavor. The blacksmith still knelt.

"Beckendorf, Nightshade, make sure the boy goes the right way." Ládo̱na thánato ordered. They took out a large machine and typed some thing in. Jackson moved toward their destination.

"Good, let's go."

-))00((-

The four appeared in a large chamber with people in uniform teeming about.

"You three, as you were, I shall go debrief to Chaos." Ládo̱na thánato ordered. He turned and left. Gazing at all the boys and girls who were devoted Soldiers of Chaos. Chaos was first, and is neutral, but he recruits the dead warriors who fought bravely. He brings them back to life and trains them. As Ládo̱na thánato approached the end of the chamber, he got a tight feeling in his gut. It was not nervousness. It was the feeling everyone gets when they're around Chaos. And then he dissolved completely.

"So Luke, your mission comes to an end." An ominous voice asks. He appeared in a black room. So black that he could see nothing. There was a light, but where the room was supposed to end, there was no end. It opened up into the universe.

"Yes sire," Luke Castellan said kneeling, "Jackson is with them as we speak."

"You probably know what's coming," Chaos chuckled "you are going to Camp Half-Blood to create an alliance. Remember this is a peace party not a war one. Take the ones who have perished on the camp's side as well as Ethan Nakamuru. I chose you as my assassin for a reason. Do NOT seek revenge from anybody, and stay away from Annabeth." As Chaos's lecture ended, Luke A.K.A Ládo̱na thánato (who's name means Ladon's death) dissolved. No one except for very few knew Ládo̱na thánato's real name. Luke was kinda pissed about the _stay away from Annabeth _ comment.

"Let's get this party started." Luke muttered. And with that he made his way to call the names of the people who would come with him.

**Okay so it's longer than expected so that's good. I added the Assassin of Chaos in, and I hope you don't hate me cause of it. Put it in your review. Please review and check out my poll. Please I will not write the next chapter without any poll people. Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! I've decided to get a head start on my writing, and here we are! I rock don't I? oh and foi, yeah I know it's you Ben you son of a gun. I'mma get you if I haven't already. For those who don't know, I boasted at school how I haven't gotten a bad review yet and my friend said "oh yeah?" and gave me a bad review. I deleted it so don't look for it. Well here's what happened to Percy and why he said 'Damn you Osiris.' And went back to sleep.**

7. The Sea and the Dead

Percy's POV

FLASHBACK

I was in a dark room. Then there was a light. There were hieroglyphs on the wall. There was a blue skinned man on a throne. He gave off an aura that made me know he was a god. Not a god I knew but a god. Then I remembered what happened to me.

"Who the Hades are you?" I asked. Now I know you're never supposed to curse off a god, but I was going to _propose _tonight.

"Not Hades child, Osiris." He had a deep voice and smiled when he talked. Osiris? Who's Osiris? "Listen child, in order to create an alliance between our mythologies I will have to bring you here and train you. I will have to take your sword away too. I will take away your memory so you won't want to go back. Also, and know this part pains me, you will not love who you love most. For if you do, you will not be willing to fight." No! No! He can't take Annabeth away from me!

"Now listen here you son of a b-"

"I have spoken! What I say is law. LEAVE!"

END OF FLASHBACK

I woke. There were people standing above me with… boomerangs? I pushed them aside. About twenty more boomerangs were pointed at me and a staff. Wait, who am I, where am I, and why am I being so cliché?

"I'm warning you," an African American boy said. For some reason I reached to my pocket. 33 rays of light hit me. I pushed on my wristwatch and closed my eyes, waiting for death. I got a sense of déjà vu. Nothing hit me. I was fine. I opened my eyes. I was holding a shield.

"Hey, you ruined my shield!" the boomerangs went up again.

"WAIT!" A pretty blonde girl said. Then I got a better look at her. One word. WHOA. Okay, I could go on and on about her face. It was perfect. Like the gods blessed her and her alone. Whoa, did I say gods? "Anubis said to spare him-"

"And to train him!" A booming voice yelled. It was then when I realized where I was. A huge chamber with a statue in the middle. I couldn't stay stunned for too long. I leaped from the bed I was on.

_ Reach into the Du'at, pull out your weapon. _I heard a voice say. Subconsciously my hand went out and grabbed something. I pulled it out and I was wielding a 3 foot long curved sword. A khopesh. How did I know that? I swung at everything in my path. Everyone backed away.

"OW!" a hard object hit my head. It was a shoe. The African American boy came toward me, his own khopesh out. He ran at me. This is what I realized in the split second he was coming toward me. A. He was not a sword fighter, he was gripping his sword to tightly. B. He had a look of doubt on his face. C. his sword glowed. He leaped toward me. I sidestepped. He was sprawled on the ground. I dropped my sword and shield. I picked up his sword and threw it. I grabbed his hair and pulled him into a headlock.

"Now, would you please put your weapons down, or Wonderboy gets it." I demanded. Everyone did as they were told. "Good, now will someone please tell me who I am?" everyone was quiet. The girl came forward.

"You're Percy Jackson, age 21, you own a Porche Carrera, you have a girlfriend named Annabeth, who this ring is for presumably," she tossed me a ring "you work at someplace called Camp Half-Blood, you're a good sword fighter, and you're an idiot, did I miss anything?" I was stunned.

"Uh no, that sounds like me." Everyone cracked up, even the guy who I had in a headlock. He took out his hand and said,

"Carter Kane, that's my sister Sadie Kane and these are the people we train for the dangers in our world. You know Egyptian mythology? Well there are such things as those gods. You know Horus, Isis, Ra. We train people against the renegade magicians and monsters who threaten us. Not to mention gods. I think you're one of us, you can choose the god you want to follow and then you train. Then you can tell me how you knew magic before we taught you anything. And teach me how you fought with the khopesh." I dropped him and shook his hand. Then I said something really intelligent like "Okay."

"Okay? Usually people are stunned when we tell them there are gods in this world."

"Well I'm not and I choose the path of Osiris." I don't know where that word came from but it was out there and the siblings looked at each other and said simultaneously.

"Uh, you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't know how I know his name, but I do. I choose his path."

"Okay then, Sadie show Percy to his –" Carter started to say. What stopped him was a boy coming down the stairs with green smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Help! Help!" he rasped then he literary started melting.

"Will!" Sadie screamed. It was no use, a giant shock wave blew up from him and pushed everyone back. Will was gone, nothing was left of him.

Everyone mourned that night by staying up till ungodsly hours of the night. When morning came Sadie showed me to a giant room with ocean designs all over. A giant bed with seashell head and footboard. A wall to wall aquarium filled with exotic fish and a baby lemon shark. And a fountain with gold coins at the bottom.

_Master you have come_! _Come master, feed us! _The fish said. Whoa, the fish were talking!

"Uh, what's up with those fish, and why are they talking to me?" I asked.

"Talking to you? Uh, do you need an Asprin or something.?" Sadie asked with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes were red and puffy. A single tear went down her cheek.

"Hey, it's all right. In this kind of world people die, with his curse you should've been ready for it." I consoled. Carter told me about Will and his curse. Sadie shuddered.

"You're right, but it's just, just-" she broke out in tears again. Okay don't get me wrong, I'm not a perv, it's just when I saw her, it looked like she needed a hug, so I hugged her. She was crying into my chest now. Then she looked into my face. We both leaned closer and kissed.

**!operation: Persadie has been activated! So peeps, I know I said 'no chapter unless people voted' but I got restless. Okay review and vote and give me new ideas! P.S. don't you **_**love**_** awkwardness in stories?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I am pissed. There was this reviewer who said I stole this story from a Theseus rules? Okay 1) I don't give a ***** who he is 2) I had never read his story so I can't steal! And 3) ***** YOU! YOU SON OF A ******* YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF MY STORY ******. So there. And I also wanted to say, please do you think breeding monsters is a good idea? Put it in your review. Oh and the person I ****** off, I'm sorry, I get into rages sometimes and start killing people. Don't judge, it's not my fault. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Who da peeps? You ah! Hey peeps, I have a serious illness… Writers block, (GASP) and I haven't updated lately cuz**

**No poll peeps**

**Not as much reviews. **

**Writers block **

**I be busy.**

**I am gonna change that. Thanks. This is Annabeth point of view because I need her to lead us to Svengal. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters.**

Why you gotta live like that?

Nothing. That's what I felt like. Nothing. Well no I actually felt like sh*t, but that doesn't matter. Why does Percy always have to-

_CRASH_

What was that? I grabbed my knife and ran out. There was chaos everywhere. Eighteen black jeeps were lined up outside the borders of camp. The crash was a giant gong on the first one. What were humans doing here? Then I saw them. They were hefting swords and spears and some were carrying bows. They were all clad in black, and in uniform except for one. He was a leader of some sort. But a leader wants to show his face. This guy, it was like he was intent on keeping his face hidden. Mark gasped when he saw him. He pulled out his brand new **(A/N I made this up) **Oceanic Steel sword. And did some thing only the most stupid son of Poseidon would do. He charged. He leaped off one shield and Samurai charged (where you put the sword above your head and slash) the leader. The leader parried with his own sword. The boy had some good moves but against this big dude. He didn't stand a chance. He was slashed away. And the Leader's sword was under his chin. I did what any self chosen guardian would do. I threw my knife. Now I'm not stupid. This kind of guy would definitely see the knife coming and dodge. So I threw it at his head. I wanted him to be distracted. It went exactly as I planned except for one thing. It hit his hood and it flew back. Under the hood was something I haven't seen in a long time.

"Luke." I whispered. He sneered.

"Wrong, Ládo̱na thánato, I changed my name after I was reincarnated. I never made it to Elysium. Chaos found me in the fields of Asphodel and recruited me. I rose in the ranks. I became the Assassin of Chaos."

"You attacked Percy!" I saw then you looked at me. And said my name." Mark struggled. It's hard to talk when you're about to die for your first time. Ah poor kid, he's a NDE newbie.

"That's behind us now. What I am here for is for alliance. We are the soldiers of Chaos. And we're here to help you in the coming war of the United. The Titans and giants have an alliance. And… YOU" he said pointing at Nico. "You have to meet someone,"

"Luke we agreed that-"a girl next to Luke muttered.

"Hush, he has to know. Take off your hood Bianca." And so she did. There was the one who sacrificed her life for mine. Nico's jaw dropped.

"Bianca!" He ran and hugged her. And she hugged him back. "I thought I saw you in Nebraska that one time but I just though that-that-'' he was crying. As I would.

"And, We will be trekking to the Lake Erie. From there we shall make the journey to Jotunhiem." Luke added. "We need the most elite from both camps." As if on que the soldiers acted. They took apart the jeeps, and in a matter of seconds had built a large building out of metal. On top made out of the windshields was a watchtower. One boy went to the top. He was wearing infrared goggles.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said you could stay here?" I shouted. I liked Luke and then he went and tried to take over the world. He died, _but then_ he came back to life. I can't believe he had the nerve to live! I ask you, how could he go and _live_ like that.

"Sorry Annabeth, Zeus gave us permission. Maybe we can discuss this, over dinner perhaps?" He was smiling.

"I got a boyfriend jackass." I replied.

"okay then" he shrugged. I turned and looked at the campers behind me.

"Everybody back to the cabins. Counselors we have a meeting tomorrow." I then said to Mark "you're the counselor for the Poseidon cabin." I looked at the sky. It was late. Time to sleep. I'll kill that son of a $##^* in the morning. I grabbed my knife and went to bed.

**Sorry for shortness. I love all ma reeders but I have to say. More reviews. Please. You know what. I don't care. With fanfiction you need patience so that's what I'll have. I try update soon. No flamers, BEN A. thanks everybody. **

**( * . *) KITTY (MY official sign off)**

** V V V V V V V V**

** V V V V**

** V V**

** V**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey yalll

**HI everybody, this is an unfortunate author's note, but please read because this is important. My good friend Ben is now also writing this story. This next chapter is his so don't yell at me bout it. It is the story of jotunhiem. So…. Yay, i guess. Svengal travels there with beserkers. I have nothing to add. Oooh oooh! Please no flames. I love constructive criticism but I go a review that said "ėĄĄĒñĂ¥€©®Story suck867475616 or summing like dat. I eleted t. so if you don't like don't reveiew **

**GINYUS holla back**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys mind. Here ya go the chapter.. It's not Ben, it's Ginyus. Sorry Ben couldn't update, so here is a new chapter. I don't like it that no one reviews. But never **

**Svengal goes to Jotunhiem No.1**

The wind whistled as the door opened and a hooded figure came through the door. Nobody could hear it because they were all screaming at the top of their lungs.

"No Valkries!"

"We need fighters!" and so on. I was absolutely silent. This is the Grand Court. The most stupid congress you could get. And then some. I stared at the hooded figure. Their was something weird, something feminine. Women were not allowed in the Grand Court. They were put to death if found. I had killed a monster but I wasn't so sure about killing an innocent girl. She kept eyeing the Jarl. Why? Then I saw something glitter. It was in her hand. A freaking knife. Oh sh*t, she was assassinating the Jarl. But why? The Jarl wanted Valkries (with 14 daughters you probably want some of them to be warriors.) I was pulled from my thoughts by Erak's sneering voice.

"So what do you think Svengal?" He was mad because I was going out with Auburn.

"Well I want us to have Val-" I suddenly saw blurry, then there was the vision of the girl, but I don't remember turning around. She pulled out her knife from the sheath and throw it with remarkable accuracy. It buried itself in the Jarl's chest. She pulled out a button and pressed it. Suddenly hooded archers ran in and started shooting at multiple people.

Suddenly I was woken from my dream. I looked at the girl she was just now pulling the knife from her sheath. I went in what I call Hulk mode. It's technically called going Beserk, but it's pretty much the same thing. There is this potion you drink that makes you a werewolf. Seriously. Few people can do it even with the potion. Even fewer people can do it on their will. I'm one of those people. I felt my skin itching as the fur crawled across my skin. I ran furiously toward her. She was surprised to see this obviously because she dropped the knife. I punched clear across the room. Three other warriors ran up to slit her throat. I roared, this was an obvious message. She's mine. I ran up. She was gripping inside her cloak for the button. I grabbed the scruff of her coat and brought her up so we were nose to nose.

"Don't even dare." Then I saw her face. The fur shrank down. I looked at her face not beiliving what I was seeing.

"Thalia?"

**CLIFFHANGAH yo I gotta say you have to give me at least 5 reviews before I continue a'right?**

**GINYUS! Hollah back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter.**

Svengal goes to Jotunhiem 2

"Thalia?" I was bewildered. This was my best friend in first and second grade. And she was trying to possibly coup de' tat our government. I mean she could die by doing that. Wait she's only 16 years old? What's up with that? I heard heavy footsteps behind me. The Jarl. If he got his hands on her, I can't even think of deaths worse than what he would do.

"Well, well, well, what is this? An assassin?" he pushed me aside. "A little girl too! I will enjoy…"

"I claim her!" I yelled, I had to protect her. I couldn't leave her to the Jarl. He was an honorable man but well he was Norse. "You said we could do that right? That we could claim them to keep us happy during Quests." The Jarl was shocked, but Rune spoke up.

"You did say that, sir." Thank the gods for Rune. The Jarl was so red think I could see the smoke coming from his ears.

"Fine, Fine. You may have her. But if she steps out of line, I _will_ kill her." On that happy note the meeting was adjourned. I took Thalia to my house. I sat her down. Piper was out buying food. I trust her completely. I heard Piper's story and I don't think she'll be going anywhere. She came from San Francisco; she had run away from home because something happened with her boyfriend. That's when she was captured by Norse soldiers. She realized she was a perfect person for Frigg to claim. She was a warrior too, natural with a knife. Thalia started out.

"What do you mean keep you happy?" I blushed at this.

"That's not the question! The question is why are you here hunting our Jarl and was about to kill him if I hadn't knocked the knife out of your hand and stopped you from pressing that butto-" then it hit me. It was a military tactic. 'If I'm not back in ten minutes, attack'. I looked at the clock. It was eight Minutes since the meeting was adjourned. I quickly took a piece of rope that I was practicing my knot tying skills with (Norse men are sailors) and tied her to the couch. I then ran outside to the Gates and shouted in my loudest voice,

"HIEMDALL! SOUND THE ALARMS!" a second after the great horns blew. Hiemdall is our guard. Right then as if the Norns wished it a volley of arrows launched from behind the walls. I marched up to the top of the stairs overlooking our enemies. I started screaming,

"No one is harmed we are to take them hostage!" I finally look behind me to see the swarm of people rushing to the walls. The Jarl is among them and he doesn't look happy.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE AUTHORITY TO GIVE THAT ORDER!" He screamed.

"Sir we can learn where they came from and make some sort of tre- I mean wage war against them! How dare they attack us!" this seemed to please him. Then our men began the unofficial Norse Anthem.

_AAAAAAAAA AA_

_AAAAAAAAA AA_

_We come form the lands of the ice and snow_

_From the midnight sun where the hot springs _

_BLOW_

_The hammer of the gods shall lead our ships to new lands_

_To fight the hordes singing and crying, _

_VALAHALLA I am coming,_

_Oh we sweep with, with threshing oar_

_Our only goal is the western shore! _

(The Immigrant song, Led Zeppelin)

And then the song repeats itself with an exception of the end. The Assault begins. I myself do not want to go into Beserk mode. If you get too involved it might suck you in and you can become a werewolf forever. Besides you can't control yourself when you are in Beserk mode.

I jumped down unto the ground. I start to run to the archers when I realize they are all girls. Well that's going to be a blow to my conscience. I charge anyway knocking them out with my fists because apparently I forgot my sword. Nice move genius. The battle was fast. I thought they were idiots. You need to outnumber your enemies 3:1 when you're besieging an enemy. We outnumbered them 10:1. Apparently these people didn't learn ratios in school. Then I saw it. Well, her. A glowing body moved gracefully across the ground. Holy crap. That was Artemis, goddess of the Hunt. Damn it. I should have realized that these were her hunters. Wait but that means Greek Mythology exists but that's not possible because mythology is just that… but wait, if mythology doesn't exist then what is the place I am defending? What if-

"YOU FOOLS!" I am awaken from my daydream by a feminine scream. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOUR GODS HAVE BLESSED YOU BY NOT LETTING ME KILL YOU! BUT YOU!" At that she pointed to me, "YOU WILL PAY!" something burst inside me.

"Oh well thanks lady, I ran away from an orphanage to come here where the world is a fricking tree! I was told that I'm going to die an incredibly painful death but not to worry because it's for a good cause and now you're telling me I will pay in blood for protecting our fiefdom? Lady that's the best news I heard today." Then the goddess did something weird. She laughed. Hard. I mean for like a minute the world seemed to revolve around her laughing. Then she spoke to me.

"Good my hero, you have done well. Do not despair, though you will die that painful death, you will prevail even in death. I am afraid I can not say anymore. When you fight, remember Auburn." Then she disappeared. Wait Auburn? Oh no. I burst my way back through the crowd of warriors. I guess I went Beserk because the next thing I knew I was outside the Hospital. I blew through the door and inside was chaos. Chairs overturned and beds obliterated. There as one chair that was intact. And on it sat a man completely clad in black. He had a nut in his hand and was eating it Josey Wales style (chopping off each bit with a knife and eating it while it's still on the knife.) his face was covered almost completely by his hood. I got one look at his mouth. He was smirking. I launched myself upon him but he was gone.

"Loki magic!" I cursed. I ran downstairs into Rune's room. It was the same as above. Destroyed. I saw Rune's still breathing body on the ground.

"Rune." I spoke in a whisper. I knelt down and tried to pick him up. He shook his head.

"No child, my time has gone, but you live. *cough* You will be my successor. You will march to Jotunheim and try to make a treaty with the Ice Giants, times are tough in Jotunheim so do not assume approval. *cough* You are a Bard my friend. You now have my powers. If you ever need my guidance sing this song," then he sang with the most beautiful song. "if only if only  
>the wood pecker sighs<br>the bark on the trees was as soft as  
>the skies<br>as the wolf waits below  
>hungry and lonely<br>he cries to the moo-oo-oon  
>if only if only." At this he died. I cried. That is thought weak at the village but I don't care. Maybe I am weak but Rune deserves a few tears.<p>

**Hey guys here it is. i don't know if I should continue. Probably notbut still it was fun while it lasted. So there until further notice, this is the last chapter to for once united. Goodbye and godspeed.**


End file.
